The present invention relates to computing devices. More particularly, the present invention provides a system including a plurality of computer modules that can independently operate to provide backup capability, dual processing, and the like. Merely by way of example, the present invention is applied to a modular computing environment for desk top computers, but it will be recognized that the invention has a much wider range of applicability. It can be applied to a server as well as other portable or modular computing applications.
Many desktop or personal computers, which are commonly termed PCs, have been around and used for over ten years. The PCs often come with state-of-art microprocessors such as the Intel Pentium(trademark) microprocessor chips. They also include a hard or fixed disk drive such as memory in the giga-bit range. Additionally, the PCs often include a random access memory integrated circuit device such as a dynamic random access memory device, which is commonly termed DRAM. The DRAM devices now provide up to millions of memory cells (i.e., mega-bit) on a single slice of silicon. PCs also include a high resolution display such as cathode ray tubes or CRTs. In most cases, the CRTs are at least 15 inches or 17 inches or 20 inches in diameter. High resolution flat panel displays are also used with PCs.
Many external or peripheral devices can be used with the PCs. Among others, these peripheral devices include mass storage devices such as a Zip(trademark) Drive product sold by lomega Corporation of Utah. Other storage devices include external hard drives, tape drives, and others. Additional devices include communication devices such as a modem, which can be used to link the PC to a wide area network of computers such as the Internet. Furthermore, the PC can include output devices such as a printer and other output means. Moreover, the PC can include special audio output devices such as speakers the like.
PCs also have easy to use keyboards, mouse input devices, and the like. The keyboard is generally configured similar to a typewriter format. The keyboard also has the length and width for easily inputting information by way of keys to the computer. The mouse also has a sufficient size and shape to easily move a curser on the display from one location to another location.
Other types of computing devices include portable computing devices such as xe2x80x9claptopxe2x80x9d computers and the like. Although somewhat successful, laptop computers have many limitations. These computing devices have poor display technology. In fact, these devices often have a smaller flat panel display that has poor viewing characteristics. Additionally, these devices also have poor input devices such as smaller keyboards and the like. Furthermore, these devices have limited common platforms to transfer information to and from these devices and other devices such as PCs.
Up to now, there has been little common ground between these platforms including the PCs and laptops in terms of upgrading, ease-of-use, cost, performance, and the like. Many differences between these platforms, probably somewhat intentional, has benefited computer manufacturers at the cost of consumers. A drawback to having two separate computers is that the user must often purchase both the desktop and laptop to have xe2x80x9ctotalxe2x80x9d computing power, where the desktop serves as a xe2x80x9cregularxe2x80x9d computer and the laptop serves as a xe2x80x9cportablexe2x80x9d computer. Purchasing both computers is often costly and runs xe2x80x9cthousandsxe2x80x9d of dollars. The user also wastes a significant amount of time transferring software and data between the two types of computers. For example, the user must often couple the portable computer to a local area network (i.e., LAN), to a serial port with a modem and then manually transfer over files and data between the desktop and the portable computer. Alternatively, the user often must use floppy disks to xe2x80x9czipxe2x80x9d up files and programs that exceed the storage capacity of conventional floppy disks, and transfer the floppy disk data manually.
Another drawback with the current model of separate portable and desktop computer is that the user has to spend money to buy components and peripherals the are duplicated in at least one of these computers. For example, both the desktop and portable computers typically include hard disk drives, floppy drives, CD-ROMs, computer memory, host processors, graphics accelerators, and the like. Because program software and supporting programs generally must be installed upon both hard drives in order for the user to operate programs on the road and in the office, hard disk space is often wasted.
One approach to reduce some of these drawbacks has been the use of a docking station with a portable computer. Here, the user has the portable computer for xe2x80x9con the roadxe2x80x9d use and a docking station that houses the portable computer for office use.
Similar to separate desktop and portable computers, there is no commonality between two desktop computers. To date, most personal computers are constructed with a single motherboard that provides connection for CPU and other components in the computer. Dual CPU systems have been available through Intel""s slot 1 architecture. For example, two Pentium II cartridges can be plugged into two xe2x80x9cslot 1xe2x80x9d card slots on a motherboard to form a Dual-processor system. The two CPU""s share a common host bus that connects to the rest of the system, e.g. main memory, hard disk drive, graphics subsystem, and others. Dual CPU systems have the advantage of increased CPU performance for the whole system. Adding a CPU cartridge requires no change in operating systems and application software. However, dual CPU systems may suffer limited performance improvement if memory or disk drive bandwidth becomes the limiting factor. Also, dual CPU systems have to time-share the processing unit in running multiple applications. CPU performance improvement efficiency also depends on software coding structure. Dual CPU systems provide no hardware redundancy to help fault tolerance. In running multiple applications, memory and disk drive data throughput will become the limiting factor in improving performance with multi-processor systems.
Thus, what is needed are computer systems that can have multiple computer modules. Each computer module has dedicated memory and disk drive, and can operate independently.
According to the present invention, a technique including a method and device for multi-module computing is provided. In an exemplary embodiment, the present invention provides a system including a plurality of computer modules that can independently operate to provide backup capability, dual processing, and the like.
In a specific embodiment, the present invention provides a computer system for multi-processing purposes. The computer system has a console comprising a first coupling site and a second coupling site, e.g., computer module bay. Each coupling site comprises a connector. The console is an enclosure that is capable of housing each coupling site. The system also has a plurality of computer modules, where each of the computer modules is coupled to one of the connectors. Each of the computer modules has a processing unit, a main memory coupled to the processing unit, a graphics controller coupled to the processing unit, and a mass storage device coupled to the processing unit. Each of the computer modules is substantially similar in design to each other to provide independent processing of each of the computer modules in the computer system.
In an alternative specific embodiment, the present invention provides a multi-processing computer system. The system has a console comprising a first coupling site and a second coupling site. Each coupling site comprises a connector. The console is an enclosure that is capable of housing each coupling site. The system also has a plurality of computer modules, where each of the computer modules is coupled to one of the connectors. Each of the computer modules has a processing unit, a main memory coupled to the processing unit, a graphics controller coupled to the processing unit, a mass storage device coupled to the processing unit, and a video output coupled to the processing unit. Each of the computer modules is substantially similar in design to each other to provide independent processing of each of the computer modules in the computer system. A video switch circuit is coupled to each of the computer modules through the video output. The video switch is configured to switch a video signal from any one of the computer modules to a display.
Numerous benefits are achieved using the present invention over previously existing techniques. In one embodiment, the invention provides improved processing and maintenance features. The invention can also provide increased CPU performance for the whole system. The invention also can be implemented without changes in operating system and application software. The present invention is also implemented using conventional technologies that can be provided in the present computer system in an easy and efficient manner.
In another embodiment, the invention provides at least two users to share the same modular desktop system. Each user operates on a different computer module. The other peripheral devices, i.e. CDROM, printer, DSL connection, etc. can be shared. This provides lower system cost, less desktop space and more efficiency. Depending upon the embodiment, one or more of these benefits can be available. These and other advantages or benefits are described throughout the present specification and are described more particularly below.
In still further embodiments, the present invention provides methods of using multiple computer modules.